


Land of Spirits

by TrashyMeowsterKing (Silverphantom88)



Category: Homestuck, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Basically Davesprite is stuck as a game mechanic, The description is literally unimportant, Video Game Mechanics, Whoo being a literal game must be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphantom88/pseuds/TrashyMeowsterKing
Summary: The team is trapped inside a popular game among the millennials during this time period.Land of Spirits. A game where you can either salvage a war-torn land and become its ruler or take it over in its moment of vulnerability.





	Land of Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of ripped off the personality of Davesprite from Namco High to create this monstrosity.

Your name is Davesprite.

You've been a game construct for all your life.

Others have been too.

Nanasprite and Jaspersprite have been with you since forever. However, they weren't much for conversation with Nanasprite acting more of what she was designed to do while Jaspersprite is literally just a cat with hentai tentacles attached to it.

Seems like you can do nothing in this world other than talk to NPCs and personas people use to enter this game. Basically, someone who's definitely a loser is sitting behind a computer screen while their fucked up original character comes and basically does whatever they want until they get bored and stash the game forever on their shelves or whatever.

You're a construct of a game that is bound to another one. You cannot fully disobey its laws, but you can act as meta as you want. There just is no results in any of your efforts, so why try.

Though these new ones are made with a completely new design. Maybe this game got a new update batch? You have basically seen all the designs this game has to offer. Usually, the character design people create are very limited, though there are some genuinely genius designs amongst all the lame ones too.

That is a lot of spandex. Like, a lot. It's probably a mod named something along the lines of 'strapping sexy body suits' or something. And apparently, they can play multiplayer now too. Six kids come crashing into this world like they were meteors ready to cast ever so sweet devastation on those poor not-that-innocent dinosaurs that don't exist in this game. Man, that would have been sick, seeing all those dinosaurs prancing around and leaving behind trails of mass destruction. You always did like fossils.

The group, they look like wannabe superheroes.

There is one kid that didn't conform to the spandex theme, though he was ridiculously muscular for his age. Probably overcompensating for something. While the not-quite-men usually had sleek muscular physiques with one of the two females following the pursuit of the pinnacle of 'sexy body' they're trying to reach, (A.K.A. Striders) the other girl had an unusually perfect figure. They are all compensating. All of them.

In accordance with this game, you do not greet them. You are not their first tutorial guide until they decide to choose you or they hit some event that requires you to lead them through. Nanasprite-

-you know what. Screw it with the sprite parts. It's not like there's another Dave in this world that will get mixed up with you. Saying Davesprite is just a waste of an extra millisecond and kind of gets confusing when there are three of you to share the last two syllables of your name with. The game agrees since it never names you with the sprite part attached to it.

Nana greets them with unchanging cheer. It's like she doesn't even realize she's stuck in this endless loop for eternity, though you know full well she knows everything that is happening. You ignore the kids for this part. You don't really care about them after all. They're just going to play this game and leave like all the others.

~~~~ 

 **In another point of view**  

As an undercover covert team, they do not usually have to fight with extreme villains much to the team's ire. However, getting trapped in a game that is relatively popular with the millennials is definitely not what Batman would probably expect. The man must be losing it and calling the Justice League under these distressing times.

This new world greets the team face first into the ground.


End file.
